


Capture the Flag is Serious Buisness™

by nowavailableinthesky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 'little kids getting too into make-believe' AU, F/F, Fluff, Maggie and Alex have kids okay, just trust me, though I skewed the prompt a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowavailableinthesky/pseuds/nowavailableinthesky
Summary: Lena’s blushing, a dark red that overtakes her pale skin. She looks torn between fuming and sinking into the floor. If she could burst into appropriately haughty and scornful flames, she would.As it is, her nose is swollen and red. She seems unaware that she’s pouting, shoulders up by her ears as she flutters her hands, alternating between a ginger touch to her sore face and her hands squeezing each other as if she’s trying to maintain her composure while reminding herself that she doesn’t need to. By her sides, two small children try to look contrite. They somewhat succeed.





	

Kara wanders into the house - Maggie and Alex’s house, gosh, it’s been three years and she’s still astounded sometimes at how healthy their relationship is, how it’s grown from that first agitated conversation with Alex - and it’s quiet. Deadly quiet. Not like, super-villain-lying-in-wait quiet, but worse. Little-kid-up-to-no-good quiet. _That_ kind.

“Davey? Gina?” She calls out, hand still on the doorknob. She steps in, hesitant. A quick glance to the left and then the right as she shuts the door behind her. Reaching out a foot, she nudges the coats on their hooks aside. No small children there. A relief? Not a relief? Is silence a reason to panic or a reassurance?

It’s both. Most definitely both.

Kara makes her way to the kitchen and sets her keys on the island, shucking off her coat as she goes, alert for any sounds. This is a game she’s played before, though usually on the other side of it when Maggie and Alex return from a Saturday date night.

It’d been a last-minute thing this time, an article for Snapper due Monday and a source who’d had to reschedule, leaving her only available interview time to fall right when Kara’d promised to look after the kids for Maggie and Alex. A few panicked apologies later and Alex had casually suggested asking Lena to step in. Cue an almost-dropped phone, some sputtering (followed by a wistful sigh or two), and a vow to head to the Danvers-Sawyer home as soon as possible after the interview to make sure everything was all right.

“Guys?” Kara holds her breath. No reply. It seems as though everything may, in fact, not be all right. Then she rounds the corner into the sunlit kitchen. 

Lena’s blushing, a dark red that overtakes her pale skin. She looks torn between fuming and sinking into the floor. If she could burst into appropriately haughty and scornful flames, she would. 

As it is, her nose is swollen and red. She seems unaware that she’s pouting, shoulders up by her ears as she flutters her hands, alternating between a ginger touch to her sore face and her hands squeezing each other as if she’s trying to maintain her composure while reminding herself that she doesn’t need to. By her sides, two small children try to look contrite. They somewhat succeed.

Kara bites her lip, tries to stop herself from grinning and fails spectacularly. Lena’s pout deepens.

“Kara. Kara Elizabeth Danvers. Don’t you look at me with that face- I had to! You know I had to! They were going after the flag, I couldn’t just stand by and let Gina and Davey’s planning go to waste, not when there was a perfectly good solution to the jello problem, and clearly the Evans triplets weren’t going to try for a defensive position now that- _argh-_ “

Lena’s rant dissolves into mutters. She begins pacing the kitchen and gesturing. Kara can make out just about every other word of what seems to be a worryingly complex plot to get the flag from the Lee boys next door in what should have been a friendly neighborhood competition but now spans eight backyards and the not-so-subtle aid of several parents. Alex has certainly been quick to hide certain piles of paper when Kara’s come over, though Maggie has outright acknowledged the pseudo-war.

(“Gotta let those kids know who’s boss, right?” She'd said with a grin. “Ain’t real fun and games until a dictatorship’s been established. Besides, I’ve got a spare first aid kit by the door just in case. Made sure the other parents have ‘em, too.”)

Gina leans against Kara’s side and joins in watching Lena pace, still touching her nose every once in a while, wincing every time. Davey’s slumped himself on the couch already with his game-toy-thing, and Kara gently deposits Gina next to him and hands her the remote. She then turns to Lena, who’s stopped the flow of words. Instead, she’s pouting in Kara’s direction, arms crossed.

“We’dve won,” she says darkly. “I was three. Feet. Away. Three feet! And a branch! It was just- it was _there_ , and I _fell-_ “ She accidentally smacks herself in the face as she retells the story, then stares at her hand as though it no longer belongs to her. 

“Ow.” A thin trickle of blood seeps from one nostril. At this, Kara immediately spins into a frenzy of action.

“Lena, ohmygosh, are you okay? I mean, I know you’re not okay, you’re bleeding- you know you’re bleeding, right? You really should be careful, you’ve got such a lovely nose, it’d be a waste-“ Kara bites her lip, hands hovering around Lena’s shoulders. Lena blinks slowly. Some children’s network cartoon show with an obnoxiously loud laugh-track plays in the background.

“Ice! You need ice. And maybe you should lie down? I don’t know, keep your head elevated? What am I saying, it’s a head, it’s always elevated. Just- maybe grab a paper towel, stop the bleeding? I’ll get the ice.” Kara nods firmly, already spinning in the direction of the refrigerator. She pops open the freezer door and sticks her head in, rummaging through frozen bagels and ice cream containers.

“ _You._ ” Kara glances over and sees Lena looking intently out the kitchen window. A shaggy-haired child stands just outside, clearly in the process of sneaking across the back porch, a piece of red cloth gripped in one hand and a marshmallow shooter in the other. For a moment, woman and child stand locked in a stare-down through the open window.

And Lena. Red-nosed Lena, with a bloody paper towel in one hand and a stray twig in her hair, she bares her teeth and _growls_. Unfazed, the kid grins and pulls the trigger. A marshmallow hits Lena square in the nose as he darts away. 

“ _Motherf-_ “ A pause. A heavy sigh. Then a deep inhale, upper body reeling back to unleash a verbal fusillade. Then another pause, a hand dragged through her hair and snagging against the twig.

She turns slowly, a thunderous look on her face. Kara says nothing, ice pack in hand, as Lena slides down the counter to sit on the floor, legs tucked neatly under her. She doesn’t seem to see Kara. Instead, her lips move silently, plans clearly taking form in her mind.

With this, Kara sinks to the ground, back shaking with helpless laughter as her head knocks against the island. The ice pack drips onto the floor.

“GODDAMNIT, KARA, YOU BRING THAT ICE PACK OVER HERE RIGHT NOW- you did not hear that, Gina. Nor you, Davey.” Lena peers around the side of the island, then nods, having presumably received a satisfactory response from the children. She thumps back into place with an irritated huff, arms firmly crossed.

Kara giggles. Wipes a stray tear. Takes a deep breath. Then pulls open a drawer next to her feet, tugs out a towel, and shuffles on her knees to where Lena sits fuming. Kara plops down next to her and leans the side of her head against Lena’s as she carefully wraps the towel around the ice pack before handing it to the injured woman. Keeps her head leaning against her as Lena presses the ice pack to her nose, going cross-eyed in the process.

“You’re cute. I like you.” Lena turns at the words, looking at Kara out of the sides of her eyes and around the bulk of the ice pack. 

“Hmph.” She curls into herself a little. At the same time she angles herself towards Kara, leans her weight on the blonde woman’s shoulder and lets her forehead rest on Kara’s collarbone. “Shut up. M’not.” 

Kara smiles summer bright - kisses the part in Lena’s hair, pretends she doesn’t hear the hum it elicits in the dark-haired woman. 

“You are. It’s alright, I know you would’ve won. Want me to let you know when Maggie and Alex need a babysitter next time? We could watch them together, maybe. Take down the Lee boys with our combined forces.” Lena’s head lifts, her chin dragging along Kara’s shoulder.

“You’d do that? With me?” The corners of Kara’s eyes crinkle as she nods, smiles. Lena gets a little distracted at this distance - the green of Kara’s eyes, how soft her gaze is.

…Then the ice pack drips onto Kara’s cleavage and she squeals, and Lena is frozen for a split second (because…Kara’s cleavage, right there, for the love of pi) but then goes with the only logical choice, right, which is to promptly take the ice pack from her face and twist the dripping part over Kara, who flails and accidentally whacks Lena upside the head - fortunately missing her nose, but Kara doesn’t know that - and starts apologizing up a storm, which Lena takes as an opportunity to shove the whole ice pack up Kara’s shirt (and maybe brush a hand against her abs furtively in the process). And that is how Alex and Maggie return to find them. Two slightly cold/damp dorks in writhing lumps on their kitchen floor.

(“Get a room!” Maggie hollers before wolf-whistling. Alex rolls her eyes at her wife. Then grabs the sink hose and switches it on, spraying her sister and her sister’s ‘not-girlfriend’ thoroughly. The kids cheer their mom on. Maggie is a proud wife.)

**Author's Note:**

> Davey is 12. Gina is 5. Both adopted, bc Alex “I’m-Gonna-Fucking-Love-The-Whole-World, Just-You-Watch-Me” Danvers wants to give kids a chance to have a good home, just like her sister. Also, Eliza has a ‘coolness ledger’ a la Vlad’s scorecard in Anastasia. Alex and Kara spend the next hour after this bickering over whether spraying Kara with a hose counts for Cool Points™.


End file.
